


【你X韦斯莱】这该死的双倍甜蜜

by WendyFK



Category: HarryPotter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyFK/pseuds/WendyFK
Summary: 作为韦斯莱家那个被收养的Omega，你只想离双胞胎Alpha越远越好，以免自己无法控制的对“哥哥”们做出什么本能举动。然而往往避之不及的恶作剧是会主动找上门的。





	1. Chapter 1

不知多少次被睡眼朦胧从地下寝室叫醒，你揉着眼睛磨蹭脚步，一边哈气冲到赫奇帕奇地窖的天花板上去一边拖拖拉拉地随人流走出门口。

 

嗯……又有特殊情况要睡大厅了……

 

掰掰手指细数上次是因为有巨怪闯进地下室、上上次是因为画像的恶作剧、再上上次是因为布莱克教授的袭击……

“ 啊....”你长叹一口气，点上一个Lumos踢踢脚尖拉住还不知发生了什么的新生们往大厅里走。

在霍格沃滋短五年，起码就有三次以上你们被邓布利多校长的忽然通知给折腾到了大厅里去躺睡袋。

麦格教授加倍放大后的声音督促着学生们快些往大厅走，交头接耳的小獾们絮絮叨叨谈论着似乎是皮皮鬼发生了些异常。漫长的走廊黑黝黝，抱怨声稀稀拉拉一片，但那格外出挑的嘻嘻哈哈笑声还是无比清晰的传入你耳边。薄荷味的信息素抖了抖，你做贼一样弯下腰低下头企图假装隐身，祈祷着Alpha们能哪怕忽略你一次也好。

新生疑惑的揪揪你校袍，“ 学姐怎么了嘛？是在找韦斯莱学长们吗？我来帮你叫他们...”

“ 别！” 你瞪大眼睛连忙捂住新生的嘴，一同把他拽蹲到地板上看着密密麻麻的脚步们走动。恨不得给这不识相的小子来上一个变形咒彻底闭嘴，Omega最近躲着双胞胎是全校都知道的事，可偏偏真是怕什么来什么。

巧克力味和儿时捉迷藏被发现那般如期而至。

“ 嘿，乔治。瞧瞧我发现了什么？” 大码的黑色牛皮鞋停在你面前，顿了顿，弗雷德语调上扬依旧是满满恶劣的打趣意味。

“ 一只逃家的兔子，哼？”

这个外号是乔治帮你取的，被双胞胎恶作剧耍的团团转急红了眼的兔子。弗雷德高举魔杖表赞成。

新生急急吼吼挣脱你的手，满眼星星崇拜的拉着弗雷德的袍子打探最新整人发明的消息。Omega的视线只堪堪划过空中半秒便躲闪着低头，刻意无视红发韦斯莱透过新生胶粘在你脸上那炙热目光。

Omega不说话，半米不到之间的宁静在熙熙攘攘人流之间显得有些怪异，尤其是在对象是在永远吵吵嚷嚷的韦斯莱家兄妹之间。

哦，准确来说是韦斯莱家养女和弗雷德之间。

因为距离你们上次直视双方面孔还是一月前的9又3/4车站前莫丽热情不舍的告别。那会儿你还能借着兄妹的名义悄悄在大家族的拥抱下，偷偷摸摸像个窃贼一样去嗅乔治和弗雷德领口的甜蜜芬芳还有和你不一样，刚刚分化成Alpha的金妮散发着友好味道的信息素。

啧，继双胞胎后韦斯莱家的又一个Alpha 。除开罗恩，你可是家里唯一一个女性Omega。那种娇滴滴的、最会招惹麻烦的女性omega。

但好在Alpha们从来不嫌弃你，弗雷德总会趁着妈妈不注意把你藏在袍子底下，让你被迫像块三明治中的生菜一样贴在他和乔治的胸膛之间，再摆出严肃的表情往Omega嘴里塞甘草糖。

淡淡的巧克力香味和芬芳的香草味缠绕包裹着唯一那个不是姜红色头发的异类，这场景自你12岁被韦斯莱夫妇领养后每年都会出现一次。

后来哈利也加入了、再然后是女Alpha赫敏…甚至是热情的布莱克教授....然后局面就变成了一群格兰芬多里夹杂了一个显眼的、金灿灿的赫奇帕奇......

“ 怎么这你都能走神？难道我的信息素还有催眠的作用吗？”新生被打发走，只留下弗雷德不满的在你面前打了两个响指，试图吸引到Omega注意力。瘦长的手指节骨分明，它停留在你卷卷的金色刘海卷边，食指灵活的缠绕成柱状捆绑丝带。

Alpha低下眼，蜜棕色瞳孔一下子放大在你面前。

“ 我说你脑子里到底装了些什么乱七八糟的玩意，嗯？小兔子？”

“ 什..什么...没有！” 你咬了咬嘴唇，Alpha的信息素可控性小范围的被渡入鼻腔。

和儿时完全不同的感官气息体验加倍呈现，弗雷德把外界熙攘的背景声隔绝。他甚至只穿那套旧的像是被水泡过的、被你打趣是老头衫的蓝色竖条纹睡衣，就把Omega骗的神魂颠倒。仿佛霍格沃滋再没第二个Alpha一样。

哦，不。当然有了。单这个透着狭小月光闹哄哄的走廊里，就有不下数十个男女Alpha留意着你这块少见的Omega蛋糕。当然，是在弗雷德和监督的教授看管下，另外霍格沃滋对性别的保护一向是绝对的严格与安全。所以你一点也不担心。

真正值得担心的人应该在眼前才对。

“为什么躲着我们？”似是有沉甸甸的隐形高压从那蜜棕色瞳孔里传递而出，弗雷德扯扯揪在手心的金发那感觉就和小时候联合乔治对你的恶作剧一样，不痛不痒。但心悸与莫名的慌乱逼迫着你后退半步。于是Omega撞到另一个滚烫的胸膛上。

“ 嘿…别惊慌！是我...”

你吓了一跳，分明背后半个人影没有。但鼻息里熟悉的香草味确确实实是乔治的没错。

“ 乔治..？”

“ 嗯，是我。小兔子，现在听我说。你们站在这儿太久，很快教授就会注意到你们。必须得快些抓紧时间....” 乔治的声音听起来有条不紊的快速，

你甚至凭空感觉自己的脸被空气捏了一下，立马惊慌的瞪大了眼睛。

“问哈利借的隐身斗篷。”

弗雷德闷笑着搂住你的腰，伪装成再自然不过的兄妹，丝毫不引人注目的把Omega拖到某个灰扑扑盔甲守卫着的角落。

你不确定乔治是不是还在，只好一边掰着弗雷德的手一边小声的叫到，“ 乔治...？你还在吗？这是怎么回事？”

“ 哦，为什么不问你的弗雷德哥哥？”巧克力味Alpha不满意的勒紧手臂，硬邦邦的骨头陷入你腹部把Omega嵌进自己怀里。牢牢的，就像没分化前经常做的那样。你无声的挣扎，“ 放开我，弗雷德！注意你的信息素！这可是在公共场合你想被Omega魔法师协会当场逮捕吗？”

弗雷德似乎是没料想到你居然会如此暴躁的抵抗，不怒反笑。“ 尖牙利嘴的兔子，我只是想好好抱抱我亲爱的小妹妹。难不成就要被抓进阿兹卡班吗？”

“ 罗恩都不会相信你的鬼话！”

“ 明明你和他都一样好骗。”

“ 说瞎话！你们才整不到我！”

月光灰蒙蒙的时不时伴着两声皮皮鬼的恶作剧的惊笑，人流逐渐减少。弗雷德哼笑一声，把你搂得更紧了。“ 那是谁揪着我的袍子求弗雷德哥哥不要让皮皮鬼抓走你？是谁害怕分院帽会吃人？是谁说Omega也好Beta也好都要嫁给我们的？”

越说越不像话，乔治也跟着笑了起来。

“是你说过的小兔子。”香草味酥酥麻麻的叹过发丝，你慌张的躲避着空气，耳垂泛红。

一个月来你们之间你追我躲的紧张奇妙气氛一瞬间缓和了下来，倒是恢复成了往日的打打闹闹。

“ 哦梅林啊！我那时候才11岁，连霍格沃滋是什么都不知道。你就不能别提这些童言无忌了吗！？”

你又气又恼，薄荷味越发清冷，一点也不想理这对兄弟。“ 松开你的手Alpha！”

“ 没商量 ”弗雷德断然拒绝，吸吸鼻子拧起眉毛。

口吻不容拒绝的强势，“除非你告诉我们为什么这半个月躲着我和乔治？”

为什么？

....

因为你他妈可是个刚分化的Omega。那种只要能嗅到一点alpha信息素就要夹紧双腿的Omega，更别提热潮期。那可不是你能控制的危险玩意，要是还有两个散发着香甜可口味道的Alpha在你眼前成天晃悠。即使灌了抑制魔药，也保不准过于静距离的接触会让大脑充血的Omega作出什么侵犯’哥哥’的举动。

况且.....

他们又不喜欢你。

实际上你不止一次看到弗雷德和魁地奇球队那个高高的女Beta在一起欢热谈论的场面，红披风映的黑色皮肤健康又漂亮，又是个格兰芬多。好像是叫什么安吉丽娜来着…...

薄荷味信息素变得酸溜溜，“ 生理问题....我没有在躲你们....”Omega含糊其辞，试图掩埋那点见不得人的小心思。

弗雷德显然对这个回答很不满意，“ 热潮期最多半个月。”

“ 你这一个月来甚至连吃饭都不出现在大厅，信件也不回一封。”乔治的声音听起来有些哀怨，飘飘荡荡的悬浮在空气里。你仿佛都能看见那张皱起的、压下嘴角的俊脸，红长发垂下肩头。

“ 我...” 你被韦斯莱们一人一句堵的哑口无言。

霍格沃滋漆黑一团，好在片刻的僵持不下马上就被打破——

“ 那边的同学！请快点进入礼堂，我们要清点人数了！”

估计是某个尽职尽责的新任级长，居然还踩着皮鞋嗒嗒嗒的走了过来。你这才连忙拍拍弗雷德利用身高优势横在自己脖子上的胳膊，小声道。

“ 松开弗雷德，我们都该回去了。”

皮鞋声越走越近，反而弗雷德居然一点没有要松手的意思。甚至连乔治都没做任何反应，你凭空感觉脸颊被温热的掌心触碰一下。从香草味从眉尾流淌到下巴尖，最后五指撩过耳侧落到发梢。

乔治拔下你的一根头发，声音听起来莫名有些闷闷不乐。

他说，“ 小兔子，明天见。”

下一秒隐形披风劈头盖脸的丢到你的脑袋上，捂住隔绝那柔和的香草味信息素，朦朦胧胧的视线晃荡。弗雷德掌心热乎，随手勾腰把你带入墙壁后面不知何时出现黑的吓人的密道，一点光影没有。伴着石门转动的咯吱咯吱声，连乔治逐渐扭曲变小的身影都看的不太真切。

事情发生的太过突然，你连反抗都忘了做。Omega天性的里的顺从让你牵着Alpha手走了几米开外才反应过来——

发生了什么？？

刚刚...刚刚乔治似乎变形了？

六英尺多高的人身影再怎么样模糊，视线也不会与你平视。况且你分明能辨认出乔治的头发在用肉眼可见的速度垂到和Omega差不多的长度。因为双胞胎嫌碍事，姜红长发Alpha们自四年级后你就再也没见到过。

所以除了变形药水你想不出任何一个能办到这样效果的魔咒，而发丝间淡淡香草的余韵与指尖的摩擦感还没完全消散...乔治分明就是——变成了Omega

“ 注意脚下，这里有房梁掉下的石块和死掉的炸尾螺尸体。”弗雷德捏捏你拇指和食指之间的软肉，提高了声调。仿佛在说什么昨天魁地奇比赛天气真不错这样波澜不惊的话题。

“ 弗雷德！” 你又气又惊，完全搞不懂Alpha究竟挑了这么一个危险的时间点带着你作乱想干什么，乔治变成你又想干什么。

“ 我听着呢，你想说什么？” 他依旧在往前走，即便是察觉到了你反抗的顿住了脚步，并试图用双脚死死钉在石板砖上。Alpha仿佛拽一只不听主人话的宠物猫，使不上多大劲，用一块巧克力就能轻松的勾引走。

“ 你和乔治在玩什么恶作剧！？为什么要变成我？！你在往哪走，快回去！很快级长就会发现少了人的！” 你拽不过Alpha，只好气用嘴一通发泄。“ 哦上帝啊！停下，停下，这儿太黑了！啊！”

“ 嘿！瞧瞧你刚刚踢到死掉100年的炸尾螺尸体。”弗雷德压着闷闷笑，假装惊讶的叫了一声。

他习惯Omega是个混血，着急了总会迷迷糊糊的梅林上帝交叉乱叫。

只抓着你的右手再次回到Omega腰间，稳稳当当扶住因惊吓而重心不稳，企图脑袋磕地自保平安的你。“ 弗雷德你说什么！！？那是什....？！”

“ 它好像还在动.....” 弗雷德幽幽的说了一句。

秘道黑糊糊的除了你们俩人的脚步喘息，还有不知道那里传来细微的风声，只剩下幽静极度。可怕的简直和斯内普教授的办公室一模一样。

你把脑袋死死的埋进Alpha怀里，这时候也顾不上那点见不得人的小心思了。手指揪着衣角，发尖抵着下巴，俩人亲密的就和未分化前一样。

课本图片里的炸尾螺具像化的出现在你脑海。而Omega企图用巧克力垒砌一座温热的堡垒，把一切糟心的事情儿都隔绝在外———

那些背后议论韦斯莱家出了个赫奇帕奇的人、那些老师们对Omega的有色照顾、那些吵吵嚷嚷想要从你这儿接近双胞胎的O或者B们。还有...当然还有安吉丽娜....那个弗雷德或是乔治真正喜欢的Beta。

“ 不管出于什么理由，我恨你们。我会写信向茉莉阿姨告状的。” 你愤愤的吼出声，这事让你联想到两年级时弗雷德仅因为发现了一条通往蜂蜜公爵的密道，就强迫性拉着你逃了变形课。那可是麦格教授的课啊！惩罚抄诵的魔咒让你酸到抬不起手。

想到这次缺席说不定还会得到更加严苛处罚。Omega狠狠的向上踮脚尖，试图用发旋磕碰Alpha圆润饱满的下巴尖。一次没成功，你再接再厉。

Alpha好像没发现，巧克力味依旧若有若无的香甜可口。

“ 那可不公平....我们连目的地都没到呢，你会喜欢的。”弗雷德无辜的喊了一声，有些许回音荡在密道，风的声音越来越清晰，他轻松的就把你揉进怀里抱着继续移动起来。动作不紧不慢，仿佛没有回去的打算。

你已经不在乎这些了，心里只有积攒半个月热潮期的烦躁和对莫名奇妙被掳走、自己居然还无比适应的恼火。Omega信息素变得压抑又蓄势待发。你不怀好意的思索着弗雷德的下巴，那最好能陷进去某个难看的凹槽，吓跑所有的O和B们。只剩下你一个Omega傻乎乎还喜欢他就够了。

......

Omega是这么想的，同样也是那么做的。

弗雷德预备说话的声线戛然而止，像是丝绸的黑巧硬生生被人从中掰断半块，连结实的胸膛都颤了颤。蓝色棉衣料子蹭着脸颊，随着Alpha的动作颠簸你忽然就移到领口露出那一块温热的、硬邦邦顶着锁骨的皮肤。

omega的脸噌的红了起来。

“ 唔....小兔子”弗雷德听起来口齿不太清楚，尾音发颤，鼻腔厚重带了点懊恼的意味。你猜那可能是因为他的嘴唇刚刚重重撞到你的脑袋。导致齿牙磕碰，舌头发颤，或许还有点头脑不清醒。就像你现在这样。

刚刚，弗雷德亲了你的额头。

好吧这也许是失误或者其他什么密道太黑、位置太拥挤之类的理由。但明明不管如何按照你的计划来，也只能是发顶撞到下巴的恶作剧....

除非...弗雷德一直就把嘴唇悬空抵着在你头顶上

呼吸就着风声吹过Omega垂下的头发，绯红从你脸颊攀到耳垂。艹，这样的幻想简直是太让人无法抵抗了，特别还是对一个刚刚结束热潮期的Omega来说。

“兔子不但尖牙利嘴，居然还学会了撞人。简直让弗雷德哥哥太伤心了。”弗雷德换了只手继续紧紧的把你贴向自己，语气里满满装出来的受伤。

“ 嗯？”上挑的语气，简直和个成年调情守猎Omega的Alpha一模一样。

“ 我才没....” 你敏感的嗅觉、触觉、视觉本就被弗雷德通通遮蔽包裹。现在连听觉都通了电的酥麻，Omega重重咽下唾液，心跳又快又顿。

Alpha用和哄幼童一样的语气冲你咬耳朵，击破Omega已经脆弱的心理防线。

“ 那你转过头看看，我们到了。”

 

 

TBC 下篇估计发链接


	2. Chapter 2

夜晚的魁地奇球场乌漆麻黑，半朵乌云遮挡柔月，稀落的暖风吹动格兰芬柱楼旗帜。你站在球员入口高处的边缘，将暧昧攒动的风景揽收眼底。

弗雷德鼻息喷出的热气有意无意的打在Omega腺体，痒痒的。巧克力味并没有让空阔球场的晚风消散，Alpha抽出魔杖点在你肩头。碎花短睡裙延伸至脚踝，Omega被魔法裹紧露在外的皮肤。脸颊却是越来越红。

“ 干嘛....来魁地奇球场....”

你声音缩的小小的，幻想自己是半片薄荷，飘啊飘消失在绿草之中。就不用脸红心跳、心猿意马的面对弗雷德，还得装出一副若无其事的态度。

“ 不生气了？” 他捏捏你脸，“ 我和乔治新发现的密道，连罗恩求着我们都没告诉，便宜你了小兔子。”

说实在魁地奇对你吸引力不大，双胞胎带着你骑过两次扫帚。当然不是那种Omega平时稳稳当当的考试标准，光轮又冲又快，风风火火的速度直让人埋头躲在弗雷德后腰。你想你只喜欢魁地奇带来的感觉，那种心跳闷声，信息素融化，耳侧溢满永不落幕欢呼与笑声之感。

片刻欺骗性拥有Alpha的快感太过美好，让你心脏紧缩，薄荷味信息素不由自主的散发。

弗雷德拉你的腰，变戏法的从背后掏出一把扫帚。“ 快上来小兔子，表演要开始了。”

他甚至难得贴心的垫了一块隐形座垫，好让娇嫩Omega的屁股不膈的慌。

你赌气的扯掉坐垫，斜跨着长裙坐上扫把。又小心翼翼的揪住弗雷德后腰，疑问还没出口，Alpha就吹声口哨飞了出去。

气流不断摩擦纷乱的发丝，高空下繁星点点的霍格沃滋纵览全景，学院的旗帜在飘扬。你们飞的越来越高、高过顶旗、瞟到黑湖、感受到气温的下降。黑夜、模糊、信息素，心跳，弗雷德....

“ 小兔子，快看啊，夜晚的霍格沃滋！”

你的大脑一片空白，仿佛压抑困扰许久的一切都被清空，只剩呼啸香甜的风声在耳边流动。可马上你又觉得大脑塞满了东西，乱糟糟的，好像下一秒就要呼之欲出的爆炸。

所以你再一次选择紧紧抓住这片刻的假象，不去管这高空、不去担心被发现、不去理会这荒诞的一切。

Omega把脑袋埋进弗雷德宽阔的后背，幻想着自己的Alpha正柔情蜜意的亲吻着你的发丝，巧克力味缓解着你本能的需求。清香的薄荷融合于甜腻的巧克力，那是抑制剂所永远无法达到的。

“ 抓紧我！” 弗雷德忽然喊了一声，他抽出一只手拉过你的掌心，十指倒扣固定在胸前。扫帚扭转成接近九十度的直角往下冲刺，失重的心悸、无名指湿润的触感、天旋地转下降的晕眩感并行。

你快喘不过气，心脏仿佛在巧克力瀑布下冲淋。

Alpha吻住你的手指，夜风凛过发丝，两个重叠的身影低空盘旋在草坪。漫白色烟花从指尖悄然绽放，成一朵朵黑夜里无声的极光。它们不断扩大旋转、最终飘过无数星尘与草地在空气里舞蹈融合成一只掌心大小的、灵活跃动着的，雪白兔子。

Omega愣愣的又惊讶到说不出话的，只是看着那抹亮色点亮你的世界，掌心的温度滚烫而安心。弗雷德纤长的五指拉开掌心，光轮停在密道入口，Alpha站立着从背后拥住你，紧密相连的双手去接那光亮。

“ 弗雷德.....” 你无助的喃喃。声调又轻又静，怕是惊扰到那美轮美奂的魔法，又怕是戳碎自己那被扬的过高的期许。

白兔子抖动着耳朵，仿佛一只真切的守护神留下虚空璀璨轨迹，雪白绒毛攒动，可小跑着来到你指尖的瞬间——如云雾缭绕般的清冷触感，烟花幻境再次化成无数点点繁星坠落在你们四周，照亮暧昧心绪不宁之人的脸。

Alpha伸手，就和安慰往日幼年敏感的Omega一样，带薄茧的拇指捻去滚落的咸味水珠，掌根贴近下颚。蜜棕色瞳孔又深又清澈，星点缀亮点醒彼此面颊，弗雷德斜斜的勾起嘴角，鼻梁高挺投下眼侧小块阴影。却是遮不住倒影在Alpha瞳孔里你拼命咬唇克制信息素，告诫自己不要过分感动的表情。

可这他妈的....如果只是对毫无好感的小妹妹的戏弄的话——真的太犯规了。

“ 你还说我，明明自己的信息素就要泛滥的让整个霍格沃滋都发情。” 弗雷德拧眉，故作严肃的表情流里流气，可堪堪只穿着件土的掉渣的蓝条睡衣。你却觉得这个韦斯莱家的傻小子已经是Omega心中最完美的Alpha。

“ 我要向Alpha魔法师保护协会举报你。” 弗雷德又顺着姿势捏捏你脸，从小到大的惯性动作。

你也不躲，估计是被迷晕了脑袋。不考虑哪里来这种编造的协会，还傻乎乎嗅着巧克力味问，“ 举报我什么罪名？”

弗雷德狡猾的一笑，浅浅虎牙微露，当真和只尝着香味的狼狗一般凑近Omega。姜红短发刺拉拉扰的你痒兮兮直想往里缩，可鼻尖抵住敏感腺体的那一瞬间，Omega僵持在原地。指尖卸力、大脑晕眩，几乎是腿软到无法自控。

因为他说....

“ 完美勾引自家Alpha哥哥的罪名。”

弗雷德一口舔上你的腺体，热乎乎的喘息气体喷洒耳后，氤氲心智。他的舌尖在微凉的皮肤上来回滑动，湿乎乎的像对待块永远不会变淡的方糖。Alpha压倒性气场铺天盖地的袭来，气氛里暧昧焦躁的因子爆棚窜动，燥的Omega面部温度惊人连带着嘴硬的反抗都口齿不清。

艹....他他他他...他看出来了？

“ 你...你你你胡说八道什么！！信不信我真的把你抓起来！”你抬手去推Alpha胸口，却摸到早就弯腰埋首在Omega颈部处弗雷德的喉结。皮肤干燥又光滑，凸起鼓动部位温温热热的烫，一股子诱人发情的味。

Omega吓了一跳，连忙收回手。被弗雷德眼疾手快的抓住，牢牢固定在原位感受胸腔连带气管发颤震动的频率，心跳亦如此。

“ 难道不是吗？那我是为堵谁才让皮皮鬼闹出那么大动静？为了哄谁半夜顶着被抓到的危险偷偷溜出学校？为了等谁分化才宁愿憋了那么久？”   
弗雷德一字一顿，每个尾音都咬的极重，疑问语气上挑，像极那雪白羽毛笔扰乱你心尖可又一股脑儿往Omega心头灌蜂蜜墨水。

原来....原来.....你的惴惴不安、仓皇掩饰、自以为完美掩饰的贪心暗恋。一直都...在被回报啊。

“嗯……？小兔子。” 在一长段露骨又坦诚的半告白半调情后见你仍不说话，弗雷德有些慌乱，他急促的想要抬头确认却又不安的迟疑半分。

Omega连忙捂住那双漩涡般的棕眼，任由娇滴滴的眼泪不情不愿的肆意流淌。埋头擦拭在Alpha胸膛，只有那能让巧克力融化的体温才能让你找回半分实感，可再开口依旧涩的发苦。

“ 那...那安吉丽娜呢？你不喜欢她了吗？”

“哦，梅林啊。你可真没把弗雷德哥哥的话听进去。” Alpha叹气，不轻不重的咬了一口腺体，尖锐齿牙磕碰细胞组织。趁Omega惊呼僵硬的片刻，本老实安置在胸膛的手被Alpha有力的掌心牵引着向下游走。

柔软的布料底下包裹着紧绷的腹肌，纽扣刮过指缝撩开衣逢，向信息素浓稠的躯壳滑行。宽松的  
松紧裤腰被撑开，潜入鼓鼓囊囊肿涨的小包。Alpha咬住你耳垂一口口往里吹气，搅紧下颚，酥麻了半边脸。

“ 这里只因为你的信息素才能硬起来。”

.....啊

迷幻、晕乎还有不敢置信而变得忽然溢满空气的薄荷味。Omega那刚刚结束的发情期似乎再次气势冲冲的席卷而来。

可你依旧维持着这个半尴尬的姿势，手指蜷曲，畏畏缩缩的不敢往里深入。身体倒是和意识一般诚实的发软，直往Alpha充满信息素的怀里靠。像摊喝的烂醉的淤泥，没了骨头。

我可真是糟糕透了，Omega想。内里无声自认勾引哥哥的罪名，却也终于泛出点被看破的快乐气息。

“ 可....弗雷德.....乔治.....” 你松了口气，稍稍往斜侧脑袋，使得弗雷德的嘴唇更贴合的往Omega颈里含蹭，动作无比流畅，好像已在梦里演练多遍。

“ 我们打赌如果我输了，来的人就是乔治。”双胞胎当真是钻入你南瓜脑袋里的博格特，轻松就解决所有你会纠结难过的问题。只徒留被白白感动淹没的Omega秃自停止脑内运动，直到那大手实在按耐不住的继续探索向下。才再次蒸汽喷发的飞速齿轮转动，你支支吾吾的叫了一声Alpha。这才自觉自己应该反馈些什么。

“ 小兔子，如果又是那些遮掩躲闪、害我们伤心的拒绝话......”弗雷德叹气，捏了捏你的手心就要松开掌控。“ 那就不要开口了，我会回去好好和乔治说的。”

什么吗……明明一直窥探不得的人是你才对啊……说的和常常对你恶作剧亲亲捏捏的Alpha们有多委屈一般。

可仔细想来，或许太过迟钝愚笨的还是你这只缩头缩脑的小獾。

Omega 感受着巧克力里淡淡的苦味，圆眼睛滴溜滴溜的转了一圈。鼓起赫奇帕奇女孩那点好不容易的勇气，软绵绵的、像只真好欺负的兔子那般开口，“ 你这次可猜不到我想说什么，Alpha。”

弗雷德抿唇，棕眼睛装出好奇的上挑，湿漉漉的透着小狗般委屈的光亮配上这张英俊灰狼尖脸，模样难得有些不知所措的滑稽。

omega笑出来声，努力的踮起脚尖，在那张方才流连于腺体的嘴唇上——柔柔的、软软的落下一吻。于此同时，那一直僵持在腹部下侧的小手灵活的刮过肌肉、拉开底裤。抚摸上Alpha那根尚未完全勃起，却已让你无法一手握住的滚烫阴茎。

月明星稀，凉意夜风和炙热体感泾渭分明。

“ 我也喜欢你，弗雷德哥哥。”

话音刚落，不，应该说是你接触到Alpha分身的那一瞬间。信息素几乎像框在画像里的饿狼般释放奔涌而出，它们咆哮着沁入你的鼻尖、流入你血液、撕扯你卑微理智的最后防线。

“ 艹 ，小兔子。 ” Alpha低喊一声，下颚绷紧。

你感觉自己要溢死在一缸灌满热巧克力的浴缸里，可一点自救的求生欲都没有。因为这感觉一点也不坏，甚至可以说是好透了。

弗雷德侧身转圈，把Omega压在墙壁上，铺天盖地湿热的吻下。舌头热乎乎搅动糊成团的思绪，牙尖咬开殷切的阀门，名为欲望的洪水猛兽激荡而出。你贪婪的享受着Alpha几乎算的莽撞粗暴的舌吻，和梦中一模一样。

阴茎在大腿摩擦的作用下充血肿胀，它直直的戳着你的掌心，柱身攀绕凸起的青筋被Omega好奇的来回抚弄浇上最后一把吞噬一切的欲火。Alpha急急的喘气，摁压你发软的腰肢将人更加贴近自己，两具交缠的躯体密不透风。

性别最原始的本能在叫嚣着空虚，你甚至感觉内裤湿黏，不由自主的贴着Alpha扭动臀部，手指也无师自通的上下撸动起肿胀的阴茎。四瓣嘴唇交缠的水声荡漾、些许透明的粘液掺合薄荷与巧克力渗出嘴角。立马被弗雷德色情的舔过嘴角，咂嘴的啧啧作响，末了还不怀好意的补上一句，“ 好甜”

Omega臊的脸色发红，因为真正散发着甜的腻死人信息素的人是弗雷德、快速甬动腰肢操着你手的人是他、就连控制欲极强不错过你每个喘气机会吻上来的还是他。

越想越气，你瞅着正试图撩开长裙揉捏Omega臀部的Alpha，神情紧张又兴奋。薄唇抿的紧紧成曲线却无法抑制的上挑嘴角，神情像极对待某个新发明的恶作剧试验品。

这想法让你有些吃味，巧克力腻在空气里，你自以为恶狠狠一口咬上鼻尖前的喉结。虎牙扯着薄皮，舌尖舔过凸起，激起皮肤殷红一片酥麻的小粒。而从未被标记过的Omega哪知道，细微的疼痛是性爱最佳的助兴酒。

弗雷德闷哼一声，那修长的手指便顺利探入Omega穴口，沾染汩汩不断流出爱液一片。  
他抹匀在俩瓣紧闭的穴肉，再次重重挺身操入你发麻红肿的手心，精液的腥味在空气里爆炸般晕开。

你有瞬间的呆滞，愣愣的抽出手。低头去嗅，淫靡的白色沾满掌线纹路，像儿时被双胞胎塞满手的香草奶油。腥臊却又充满诱惑，Omega在弗雷德重重性感的喘息和如炬的注视中，伸出小小的舌尖——舔了一下手指。

这可真是十足的犯规了，即便你已经帮他撸出来一次。

弗雷德颤动清明的棕瞳里激烈震荡，信息素卷起暴风般的飓风。他满脸复杂的哀啸一声，大力把你抱起挂在腰间。长裙盘到腿根，射过一次依旧硬着的阴茎抵住湿的透明的内裤，你两条光洁的小腿惊慌的、像藤蔓一般牢牢缠绕Alpha。

“ 我忍不住了，小兔子。”

墙壁石块凹痕硌的你后背生疼，夜风吹鼓落下长裙，半边大腿甚至暴露在整个空荡荡的魁地奇球场。而身前是你朝思暮想的Alpha，身下是那一点点挤开穴肉尺寸狰狞的龟头。

Omega的信息素全面失控，薄荷香洒满整个魁地奇球场。

“ 嗯…啊...啊....”

第一次缓慢被填满的感觉舒服的令你眯上眼，昏昏暗暗，浮沉的视线里只有弗雷德那具火热的躯壳。他快速剥去外衣露出精瘦的肌肉和修长的骨骼，额角渗汗打湿发丝，蜜棕色的眼里浓情切的  
满是隐忍的火焰。

“ 用力操我吧…..我是个Omega”你听见自己说。

这赫然是一道盛宴邀请的指令，阴茎混着浓稠的湿滑的淫液不管不顾的干到底，龟头撑开拥挤吮吸的肉壁褶皱，娇嫩细腻的Omega内里又滑又湿。Alpha以和操手完全不同的频率猛烈抽插着，  
精瘦的腰耸动，嗓音是被迷酒醉过后的沙哑。  
他一遍遍低喃，“ 小兔子...小兔子......“

这场景在你发情期的梦里出现太多次了，有时两个人、有时是三个人。但无论哪次，那姜红色蓬松短发埋头在你乳首的姿势性感又撩人。而你再熟悉不过醒来只有冰冷的抑制剂和流了一床单淫液的空荡感。

弗雷德掰着你的臀部重重往下压，又歪头吻你。满嘴好闻的巧克力味，又香又甜。他还不满足，偏像条黏人的大狼狗恨不得把Omega整个人都嵌入粗硬的毛发内。火热的阴茎垂拉黏糊糊透明的丝状，在你吞下Alpha分身的位置体毛成湿滑糟乱的一团，只有那被操的红肿的嫩肉颜色艳红。

你好像在喝一杯滚烫的加了双倍甜蜜的热巧克力，烫的你胃部下沉，头皮发麻。快感颠簸浮沉，Alpha操的又快又狠，囊袋拍打腿根溅起精液和信息素混杂液体。那张带给你快乐的唇不断吞下Omega断断续续的呜咽和呻吟。弗雷德闷哼，低喘，他轻声说，“ 叫出来，没关系。”

四周宽阔寂静，白躁和性爱相交的声滋滋作响。  
你终于知道为什么弗雷德选择魁地奇球场，万籁俱寂，仿佛一切孤寂不再存在，只有焚烧至最后两具沉溺交欢的肉体。黑夜释放蠢蠢欲动的贪婪本性，Omega的呻吟和弗雷德操你的节奏相同。

这太棒了，你想。

高潮达到的时候你已经彻底没了扭腰的力气，任由弗雷德摆弄瘫软成泥沙的Omega射进生殖腔。  
那感觉是拥抱幻想的天堂、是投入深渊的炼狱。  
Omega食髓知味，再不可能忍受抑制剂的滋味。两股信息素彻底扭在一起，薄荷却冲不淡巧克力。

白花花的精液射过一次依旧浓稠，阴茎插在穴口依旧堵不住溢出的浊液。Alpha浑身滚烫，你能感觉到他拼命忍着想要一口咬在腺体标记Omega的本能，肿胀鼓起的侧颈散发着致命的诱惑。可最终那尖尖的利刃刺入圆润的肩头，弗雷德还是心疼你，只留下两个圆圆浅浅的牙印还又亲又吮，  
当真把Omega当成娇弱的小妹妹。

要是被他知道你在想什么，估计得揪着恶趣味扬声调戏，“ 哦，只对你一个妹妹这样。”

“ 弗雷德....” 被喂饱Omega娇嗔的嘟囔，声音甜都要滴出蜜。这让你立马寒恶的起了一身鸡皮疙瘩乖乖闭上嘴。不过Alpha倒是很受用。

弗雷德满足的亲亲你嘴角，“ 怎么不叫我弗雷德哥哥了？”

Omega算是彻底坐实了勾引哥哥的罪名。

你也懒的和他进行日常斗嘴，由着Alpha边整理边接机揩油。满心溢出来的暗暗甜蜜。

“ 我们回去吧，还得溜去医疗翼偷避孕魔药...都怪你....”

Alpha依旧抱着你一副吃饱喝足懒洋洋的模样，睫毛半磕，他狡黠的眨了眨眼。“ 不用，我喝过魔药了。”

原来早有准备，你没好气的翻了个白眼。

“ 还有...不用回去了，乔治替了你的位置，格兰芬多那边会有小罗恩级长解决的。”弗雷德一脸写着我没有做什么威胁事的无辜脸，点亮一个Lumos将魔杖咬在嘴里，就精力十足的把你揽膝抱起。

“等等，那我们现在是去哪？”

你的Alpha流露出那种你最熟悉的，恶作剧得逞后狡猾的笑。

“ 有求必应屋。”


End file.
